Unknown
by Natalecki14
Summary: Fax. An extremely short One-Shot. I will try to add more if reviews aren't too bad. M to be on the safe side.


**AU: I Do Not Own Max Ride! Promise! Cross My Heart!**

**Short Fax one shot.... Just trying some things out... Maybe I will continue... Who knows? I sure don't..... M just to be safe.  
**

* * *

I decided it was best to take a nice, long shower. "Fang, um… I need a shower… so… I'll be right back." I stumbled over my words as a quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door. A leaned against the closed door and sighed deeply. I guess I would consider Fang and me a "thing" now. We had kissed almost four times. And my hands were almost always entwined in his. I just felt that this relationship between us was going to go too fast. Granted, there have been 15 long years of denial. But, still, I couldn't picture myself giving myself over to Fang. He WAS my best friend, but I felt like after that moment, nothing would ever be the same between us. Our relationship would either drastically strengthen… Or weaken. And I was too much a coward to see which would happen.

I sighed one last sigh and turned on the shower. Almost immediately, the bathroom filled with a warm steam, which felt amazing on my cold skin. The goosebumps went away as I pulled my t-shirt up over my head. My hand was on the zipper of my pants when the door knob started to turn. I froze. My button was already undone and my bra was the only cover for the top of my body. Fang was the only person that would be in our room. The kids had their own rooms. I sucked in a surprised gasp as the door swung open. Fang, still with his hand on the doorknob, just stared at me. The only thing I could do was stare back at him. I had never seen the look of pure lust in his eyes before, but there it was, staring intently at me. I was finally torn away from his gaze as his eyes traveled down my body to see my un-clothed chest.

"Fang, get out!" I quickly grabbed the shirt I had discarded on the floor and covered myself. But, all of a sudden, Fang was right there, taking the shirt away from me and admiring me again. The blush that spread over my cheeks was all too noticeable.

"Fang, stop." I self-consciously turned away from him. "What the hell are you doing in here anyway? You know I was going to take a show-"Suddenly, his lips were on mine and he was kissing me. Not the normal kissing he used on me. Not the gentle tender kisses that I received. No, this kiss was different, almost desperate. Like he wanted me so badly, he couldn't take it. At first, the surprise got the best of me and I just stood there. But then, his right hand was on my bare back and I couldn't control myself. I was kissing him back with a ferocity I never thought I was capable of. I felt his lips turn up into a grin as he realized the reaction he got out of me. He pulled away from my lips and the grin was still on his face. My eyes fluttered open as I tried to catch my breath. When I saw that cocky smirk plastered on his face, I smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch!" He pulled away from me with a hand rubbing the handprint I had made on his skin.

"That's for acting like a perv! I could have been fully NAKED!" I reached for my shirt again, and yet again, Fang grabbed it away from me.

"Fang! Give me my damn shirt!" I was getting seriously annoyed with him, my face reddening with anger.

Instead of just giving me my shirt like a nice person, he just stood there grinning.

"Damn, Max. You sure are cute when you're mad!" Before my hand could collide with his face this time, he grabbed both of my wrists and securely held them at my sides. I struggled in his iron grip, but it was useless. He backed us into the wall and never took his eyes away from mine. They searched mine for what seemed like forever as he slowly leaned in. His lips were inches from mine as he looked into my eyes one last time, before he closed the gap between us. This time, it didn't take me long to respond. My lips were moving in unison with his. The strong grip on my wrists abruptly loosened as one hand pressed on the small of my back, and the other held my face. He pried my lips open with his tongue and I let him. His tongue tangled with mine as he pressed our bodies even closer to the wall. I moaned softly into his mouth. He pulled away from me then, breathing hard. I couldn't believe I had just MOANED! Was that even me? It surely didn't sound like me.

I expected him to laugh, or smile, or….. Something!

Then, he pulled off his shirt from the back and shook out his hair. He took my head in his hands and started trialing passionate kisses down my neck. He got to my collarbone and my head fell back against the wall. I sighed as his hands moved down my body. They stopped at my hips as he pulled them closer to himself.

"God, Fang." I managed as his lips moved back to my mouth. His hands (They were EVERYWHERE!) traveled up my stomach to cup my breasts and I gasped. He tore his lips away from me again.

"Max, I…." His lips were still inches away, so that I could fell his breath on my face as he stuttered an apology.

My eyes were huge and my breathing was still erratic as I looked at him. His eyes were on the floor. He turned to leave, then, and I grabbed his hand.

"Wait, don't go." I breathed as I pulled his hand back to my body. I placed it on my breast and squeezed his hand over it. I looked up to try and find a reaction in his eyes. I supposed he was doing the same because he was searching my eyes, too.

"Max, we don't have to do anything. I…." This time, I cut him off with a tender kiss. Then my lips met his ear and I whispered.

"I want to."

"MAX! FANG! ARE YOU GUYS IN THERE!? I THOUGHT WE WERE LEAVING TO GO TO DR. MARTINEZ'S HOUSE!!" Gazzy banged on the door shouting. "HELLOOOO????!!!!"

I jumped at the sound and Fang immediately took his hands away from my chest. He threw me my shirt and pulled on his own as quickly as he could.

"Hang on Gazz!" He yelled. I just stood there stunned. I couldn't believe I had just let Fang feel me up!

Fang must have seen my shock because he was there, pulling my shirt over my head for me.

"Come on." He pulled me out of the heated bathroom and turned around before he opened the door to the hall.

"Max, where does this leave us? I don't want you running off on me the first chance you get." I shook my head slowly.

"Not this time, Fang. I'm done running. "The smile on his face was almost blinding. He moved in closer and planted a light kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Max. You know that?"

"I do. And I love you, too." I smiled up at him, and then we were joining the flock. On our way to my mother's house where I had no IDEA what Fang and I would do… I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Let me know! **


End file.
